


Seven Minutes

by NamelesslyNightlock



Series: Going Down Swinging [100]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Coitus Interruptus, Erections, Except that it was involuntary, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Humor, Idiots in Love, Inappropriate Erections, Kissing, M/M, Matchmaker Clint Barton, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, The Avengers Are Good Bros, or are they?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/pseuds/NamelesslyNightlock
Summary: Definitely the most torturous kidnapping experience that Tony has ever suffered.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Going Down Swinging [100]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1330490
Comments: 36
Kudos: 244





	Seven Minutes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rabentochter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/gifts).



> So this one happened because **Rabentochter** wanted a Narnia AU, and the prompt absolutely did not go to plan because I apparently just fixated on the word 'wardrobe'.  
>   
> The working title was 'Iron, the Mage, and the Wardrobe.'  
>   
> This is definitely not a Narnia AU.  
>   
>  **Prompt** — _“I’m fine with where I am now.”_

If there was one thing that Tony knew for sure, it was that he was _not_ going to survive this.

Oh, he’d been kidnapped before. He’d escaped all kinds of terrible situations in the past, blowing up the Ten Rings being the most memorable, and making his way through Killian’s mansion in Miami with the help of the Mark 42 following not too far behind.

But, this wasn’t just kidnapping.

This was _torture_ on a level that Tony hadn’t experienced before, the absolute _worst_ kind of fucking nightmare that ever could have existed—

“Will you _stop fidgeting,”_ Loki hissed, his voice _far_ too close, the confined space that they had been trapped in so small that their shoulders were pressed together and their legs were all entangled.

Tony’s hands did actually stop moving, but only as he turned to face Loki with a glare.

And it wasn’t that Tony didn’t like Loki. Oh no, given his current emotional predicament he thought that he might actually _prefer_ to be locked up with someone he didn’t like, someone worse at small spaces, someone like, Doctor Doom or even _the Hulk_ than goddamn _Loki_. In fact, Tony rather got along with Loki better than he did anyone else– which was, really, the whole entire problem.

He liked Loki a little too much, you see. And being locked in a confined space with him in the dark did not really help him in his desire to keep just _how_ much he liked him a secret.

So, yeah. He was feeling a little antsy, and he _should_ be allowed to fucking wring his hands if he wanted to. And besides, why was Loki so annoyed? He’d done nothing but sit with his eyes closed since Tony had woken up.

“I’m trying to think of a way out,” Tony snapped. “How about _you_ stop taking a nap and actually try to help for once?”

In the light of the arc reactor – the only light they had – Tony saw Loki’s eyes narrow.

“Whoever has captured us has placed a ward over… wherever we are,” Loki said. “I am _trying_ to—” 

“I think it’s a wardrobe,” Tony said. “Something’s been poking me in the ass for the past hour, and it feels like it might be a coat hanger. It’s about the right shape.” He shifted, trying to reach under him again in yet _another_ attempt to pull the damn thing out from under him—

But there really _wasn’t_ enough space for them both. Tony leaned too far, and he lost his balance, tumbling head first into Loki’s lap with a yelp.

Loki’s breath left him in a heavy _oof_ , his hands curling around Tony’s hips to try and steady him. Tony was grateful – he might have broken his nose on the wall of the wardrobe, otherwise – but _that_ meant that by the time Tony’s arms stopped flailing and they both held still, Tony was sitting sideways over Loki’s lap.

Loki’s gaze was locked on the door of the wardrobe as he swallowed audibly, and Tony felt a warm flush make its way up his neck and over his cheeks.

Yeah.

Even if he managed to exercise a will of _iron,_ he was definitely _not_ going to get out of this alive.

“We need to get this door open,” he groaned.

“Yes,” Loki agreed. He shifted slightly. “As I said, there is a ward on the door. I was trying to break it, but for that, I need to be able to _concentrate—”_

“So concentrate,” Tony hissed. “Hurry up.”

“I can’t while you are _sitting on me—”_

“ _Fine.”_ Tony tried to move, trying to _shift_ over Loki’s lap so that he could go back to where he had been sitting before– though hopefully, this time, without the coat hanger—

But Loki’s grip on his hips tightened, holding Tony forcibly in place.

Tony frowned, and parted his lips to ask _why,_ turning slightly to glance at Loki’s expression. But as he did so his thigh pressed into the growing hardness at Loki’s groin.

Loki tensed with a muted groan.

“ _Oh,”_ Tony said. So, uh. Maybe he wasn’t the _only_ one who found their predicament something of a torture.

The thought made Tony’s brain blue-screen for a second.

“The door,” Loki said, his voice more than strained. “I _will_ get it open, and we will be able to forget that _this_ ever happened. Just… give me a moment.”

Maybe the nice thing to do would be to just, do as Loki asked, to stay still and let him try to find his focus. But Tony had never really been very _nice,_ and he’d never much liked doing what other people told him to, either.

So he twisted around a bit more, his arms looping over Loki’s shoulders and his hands burying into Loki’s hair. It was a bit of a struggle – there really _wasn’t_ very much space – but Tony managed with a certain amount of determination and soon, their gazes were locked and there was not an inch of space between them.

The light that shone between them was blue, casting strange shadows over their faces– but Tony couldn’t keep his eyes away from Loki’s. Loki’s breath felt cool against his skin, and Tony’s heart was beating fast enough to ache as he leaned down a little further, so that their noses brushed together.

“Anthony?” Loki asked, his voice just barely a whisper.

“What if I don’t want to forget that this ever happened?” Tony asked softly, shifting one hand to gently cup Loki’s cheek. “What if I’m fine with where I am now?”

And then Loki tilted up his chin with a groan, and their lips collided in a kiss that stole Tony’s breath away, their mouths and tongues sliding together, dancing with moans and the hard press of fingers. Loki’s grip on Tony’s hips tightened again as he lifted Tony up– and then he managed to turn them far more gracefully than Tony could have managed so that they were sitting longways along the floor of the wardrobe. That meant that Tony could straddle Loki’s lap, and _that_ meant that he could press closer still, grinding down against Loki’s erection and pulling moans from his mouth as he kissed him harder. Loki’s hands slid around to cup Tony’s ass and pull him closer still, and Tony braced himself against the side of the wardrobe with one hand while the other slid down between them—

Then the wardrobe door opened with a sudden _bang_.

Their kiss broke as Tony turned his head in surprise, squinting against the light and only just making out the shapes of Thor, Strange, Natasha, and—

“I told you!” Clint crowed. “I told you that it would work—”

Then Loki lifted his hand, and slammed the door of the wardrobe closed once again with a shimmer of his green seiðr.

Tony grinned as he turned back to Loki, pressing their smiles back together, their kiss turning messy with laughs.

And Tony had little doubt that now that the ward was broken, Loki would soon be teleporting them both somewhere a little more comfortable– but for now, he was more than fine exactly where he was.

Turns out, getting locked in a wardrobe with Loki wasn't actually torture at all. 


End file.
